1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic pillows and more particularly pertains to a new orthopedic pillow for providing relief to user's neck and upper back pain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of orthopedic pillows is known in the prior art. More specifically, orthopedic pillows heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,705; U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,999; U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,774; U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,249; U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,120; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,526.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new orthopedic pillow. The inventive device includes an inflatable bladder comprises a spaced apart pair of end lobes and a plurality of middle lobes interposed between the end lobes of the inflatable bladder. An outer pad substantially covers the inflatable bladder. A resiliently deformable sheet is embedded in the outer pad between the upper contours of the outer pad and the top faces of the lobes of the inflatable bladder.
In these respects, the orthopedic pillow according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing relief to user's neck and upper back pain.